La maestra Platt
by rosmarlin
Summary: Ella era la maestra de su hijo, y él estaba casado. Su relación estaba prohibida pero era muy difícil ignorar la necesidad que sus cuerpos tenían del otro. Para Esme, el infierno era un lugar mucho más acogedor cuando se trataba de amar a ese hombre. TODOS HUMANOS. AU. LEMMON. SORPRESA FINAL .
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!, aquí con la llegada de una nueva historia. Aunque será un fic mini, de solo dos capítulos, con una de mis parejas preferidas de la saga. Eso sí, mi primer lemmon y espero que les guste. **

**Me he inspirado un poco en una serie de televisión que es muy divertida, pero no lo diré hasta que termine la historia, porque de lo contrario se revelaría la trama :p. **

**No se olviden de comentar XD. **

******Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**PRIMERA PARTE.**

Otro lunes, y otra semana más de lecciones que empezaba. Y aunque a muchos le molestaba la llegada _nuevamente_ de ese día, y tener que volver a la rutina y responsabilidades de siempre, Esme Platt amaba realmente su trabajo. Ser maestra infantil era lo que siempre había querido ser. Era tan emocionante ver a sus niños aprendiendo cosas nuevas todos los días, y a ella le gustaba pensar que estaba preparando a una nueva generación de líderes, y personas de bien que harían cosas grandes por su mundo.

-Buenos días niños – saludó al entrar en su aula.

Un coro de niños de siete años contestaron al unísono.

-Buenos días señora Platt – algunos con una sonrisa y más contentos de estar allí, mientras otros aun parecían caerse del sueño.

Se sentó en su escritorio y les sonrió a todos.

-Vamos a pasar lista – sacó su registro y empezó a llamarlos.

-Altera.

-Presente.

-Black.

-Presente.

Asintió.

-Jacob deja la trenza de Bella – le dijo al niño, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de su registro. Pero ya sabia que él se estaba acercando peligrosamente demasiado al cabello de la hija del jefe de policía, con unas tijeras y la intención de cortarla.

-Si, señora Platt – le contestó Jacob soltando la trenza.

Isabella Swan, o Bella como se le conocía, se giró a mirar a Jacob con el ceño fruncido. Pero cuando éste le sonrió de forma inocente, Bella le correspondió, olvidando por completo todo el asunto.

Esme negó con incredulidad, en los meses que llevaba enseñándoles había observado que ella era capaz de perdonarle y pasarle prácticamente todo al que consideraba su mejor amigo. Y en ocasiones se preguntaba hacia donde iba a derivar todo eso en el futuro.

-Biers.

-Presente.

-Brandon.

-Presente.

-Alice, guarda tu Barbie y ese vestido, por favor.

La pequeña pelinegra obedeció.

Llamó a lista a otros siete alumnos más sin problemas.

-Cullen.

-Presente – contestó el niño de los ojos verdes, con las voz algo afónica, que se sentaba en el primer banco enfrente de su escritorio.

Levantó la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? - preguntó preocupada. Había estado un poco enfermo en la última semana, y aunque ya había pasado el refriado, temía que pudiera tener una recaída.

-Si … _ehm_... señora Platt – contestó Edward titubeando un poco, y sintiendo el calor que invadía sus mejillas.

Esme le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que Edward se relajara. Sentía por todos esos niños el mismo orgullo de una madre, pero a veces era difícil no hacer preferencias. Era un instinto que le resultaba muy difícil de dominar.

-Denali.

-Presente.

-Tanya, ¿Te importaría guardar ese móvil?.

De mala gana, la rubia guardó el móvil en su mochila. Esme no se molestó en decirle nada, siete años y la niña ya iba bien encaminada a ser una malcriada. ¿Cómo se comportaría dentro de diez?.

-Hale.

-Presente.

Continuó pasando la lista, hasta terminar de llamar a los 36 niños que habían en su clase, y contar solamente tres inasistencias. Young, Stanley y Tanner. En la hora del patio llamaría a sus familias para estar segura que no había sucedido nada grave.

-Vamos a empezar – se levantó de su escritorio y fue hacia la pizarra a escribir multiplicaciones – El viernes no os dejé deberes, pero espero que hayan repasado lo que aprendimos la semana pasada. Veamos, ¿Quién me puede decir cuanto es 3x2?.

Varios brazos se levantaron y ella se decidió por el niño de rizos rubios que se sentaba detrás.

-Jasper.

-Seis- contestó él con orgullo.

-Muy bien – le sonrió - ¿Y quién me dice cuanto es 3x3?. ¿Edward?.

-Nueve.

-Perfecto.

Y así pasó la primera parte de la mañana, entre números y cálculos.

Cuando llegó la merienda y todos se fueron a la cafetería, ella se sentó en su asiento en la mesa de los maestros. Le gustaba ese lugar en particular porque le ofrecía una visual amplia de toda la habitación, y podía controlar lo que sus niños hacían sin problemas.

Renata, la maestra de quinto se sentó en enfrente suyo y las dos se sonrieron. Seguida a pocos segundos por Gianna, la secretaria de la dirección.

-Al final lo ha hecho – empezó a contar Gianna, comiendo un bocado de su sandwich – Alec me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él.

-Esa es una gran noticia – le dijo Esme con una sonrisa, pero con la mirada puesta en uno de sus niños, que se había puesto las pajillas de la leche en los orificios de la nariz, para divertir a sus amigos - ¡Emmett, ya basta! - levantó un poco la voz para que él la escuchara.

Emmett soltó las pajillas velozmente y miró a su maestra apenado, sus amigos rieron más por su reacción. Esme no pudo evitar sonreír ella también, Emmett McCartey era y seguramente seria siempre el típico payaso de la clase, pero a ella le caía tan bien, era muy leal con todos.

-Como tengo intenciones de dejar la mayoría de cosas en casa de mis padres y solo me llevaré un bolso, ésta misma noche dormiré en su cama – continuó Gianna con picardía.

-Si, ¿Y qué vais a hacer ésta noche en la cama, rezar el rosario? - preguntó Renata con sorna.

-Bueno, te puedo asegurar que el nombre de Dios será mencionado varias veces -dijo Gianna con una risa.

-¡Shhh! – las reprendió Esme – Los niños – dijo entre dientes, temerosa de que las escucharan.

-Oh por favor – sonó exasperara Renata – como si tú fueras una puritana. Pero si eres como una Diosa del sexo o algo asi, seguro que en una semana lo haces más veces que Gianna y yo juntas.

Las dos rieron al ver las mejillas rojas de Esme, que no se molestó en negar nada, pero aun así siguió defendiendo su punto.

-No se trata de eso, sino de ser más discretas cuando hablamos aquí. Hay muchas mentes fácilmente impresionables que nos pueden estar escuchando.

Gianna le restó importancia a toda la cuestión con un gesto de la mano.

-Estoy segura que dentro de unos años estos mismos niños van a hacer cosas que me escandalizaran hasta a mi.

Esme se giró a observar otra vez la mesa de Emmett, que era la que estaba justo enfrente de su campo de visión. Todos parecían estarse divirtiendo con risas puras e inocentes. El pequeño Edward Cullen, al notar su mirada, le lanzó un breve saludo que ella enseguida correspondió. Por un momento pidió a cualquier fuerza superior que la estuviese escuchando, que esos años de los que hablaba Gianna se tardaran _mucho_ en llegar.

La conversación cambió de tema, y muy pronto la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la recreación. Todos sus niños salieron eufóricos, aprovechando el inusual sol que iluminaba el cielo de abril de Forks. Esme se fue a la secretaria para llamar a los padres de las 3 niñas que habían faltado. Emily sí estaba en cama un poco enferma, Bree había tenido que ir a Seattle a buscar a su abuela al aeropuerto, y Jessica se había quedado dormida y sus padres decidieron no despertarla.

Al salir por la puerta, a ella se acercó corriendo Nettie, una de las monitoras del patio. Venia con una expresión alarmada en el rostro.

-Esme, tienes que darte prisa, dos de tus niños están en la enfermería.

Ella esperaba haber escuchado mal.

-¿Cómo dices? - preguntó preocupada.

-Se han peleado en medio del patio, llegando incluso a las manos.

-Oh madre mía – dijo con una gemido de incredulidad, y sin más se fue corriendo en dirección de la enfermería.

Al entrar, se encontró con varios de sus alumnos al rededor de la habitación, la enfermera preparando hielo, y las dos camillas ocupadas por Jacob Black y Edward Cullen. Los dos estaban bastante magullados y golpeados, pero el último parecía haberse llevado la peor parte, con el labio inferior ensangrentado y dos dedos de su mano izquierda hinchados. En camio Jacob tenia la mejilla morada y varios rasguños en los brazos.

Su corazón se le fue a los pies al ver la escena, y tuvo que controlarse para no ir a inspeccionar el estado de las heridas de cerca. En éste momento tenia que ser imparcial y severa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó con un tono serio, viendo directamente a los dos niños.

Ninguno dijo nada, Edward miraba fijamente el suelo y Jacob se sostenía una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla. Cambiando de táctica, Esme se giró a mirar a los otros niños.

Isabella Swan fue la primera en ceder.

-¡Edward lo empezó todo! - Esme elevó una ceja y la niña continuó – Jake y yo solo estábamos jugando, y él vino a empujarle.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - defendió Jasper a su amigo.

-¡Sí que lo es!. ¡Edward empezó la pelea!.

-Lo hizo solo porque Jacob te empujó a ti primero – ésta vez habló Emmett.

Esme se volvió a observar a Jacob.

-¿Es eso cierto? - le preguntó, pero una vez más contestó Bella por él.

-No me empujó de verdad, estábamos solo jugando y lo hizo porque yo gané a la pelota. Es lo que hacemos siempre. ¡Edward no tenia que haberse metido! - dijo, mirando al niño con molestia.

Esme empezaba a entender de qué iba la cosa.

-Vuelvan al patio, que dentro de poco ya tienen que volver a clases – les dijo a Bella, Jasper y Emmett.

Ellos obedecieron enseguida.

Miró a Nettie, que la había seguido de cerca, pero no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

-Cuando la hora del patio termine, ¿Podrías ir a sustituirme por unos minutos, por favor?. Tengo que ocuparme de esto.

Nettie asintió.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Qué tan grave es? - le preguntó a la enfermera.

-Con el hielo, los golpes pronto empezaran a bajar, aunque los dos irán un poco morados durante los próximos días. En cuanto a los dedos de Edward, ya les he aplicado un poco de hielo en spray y necesitan solo ser vendados e inmovilizados. Pero estoy segura que su padre lo verá más tarde, y él dirá más o menos lo mismo – contestó mientras vendaba los dedos.

Esme suspiró, agradecida que no fuera nada grave.

-¿Jacob ya se puede marchar? - la enfermera asintió, y ella miró al niño – Jacob, ve al despacho del director, y espérame allí. ¿Nettie, lo podrías acompañar?.

-Por supuesto.

Jacob se bajó de la camilla y se fue a parar al lado de la joven.

-Dile por favor a Gianna que llame al señor Black y al doctor Cullen, que tienen que venir a buscar a sus hijos.

Jacob palideció y salió junto con Nettie de la enfermería.

Esme se sentó al lado de Edward en la cama y esperó a que la enfermera terminara de hacer su trabajo.

-Edward, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - le preguntó cuando la enfermera empezó a llenar su informe.

Edward tercamente se negó a contestar, y continuó observando el suelo. A Esme le dolió ver que tenía los ojos llorosos.

Suspiró.

Ya se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido, pero le hubiese gustado que uno de los dos niños le contara la historia de sus propios labios. Aunque fuera su versión.

En los últimos meses de clases se había dado cuando que Edward parecía sentir algo especial por Bella, y si bien la mayor parte del tiempo ella lo ignoraba, a él parecía que eso no le importaba.

-¿Entiendes que llamar a tu padre es inevitable, no?

Edward asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando la enfermera le dijo que ya se podían marchar, los dos se fueron al despacho del director.

Billy Black los estaba esperando, y Esme le dijo a Edward que aguardara la llegada de su padre en la sala de esperas, mientras ella iba al aula de profesores a hablar.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, para darse los ánimos de comportarse con profesionalidad. Billy Black era sin lugar a dudas el menos preferido de los padres de sus alumnos. Ya había tenido la desagradable experiencia de conocerlo unos años atrás, cuando fue la maestra de las hermanas mayores de Jacob. Era un machista, que parecía no tener ningún respeto por las mujeres, con aires de superioridad, soberbio y condescendiente.

-Buenos días señor Black.

Él ignoró la mano que ella le estaba tendiendo, y fijó la mirada en sus pechos de un forma bastante lasciva y para nada disimulada. Esme de repente se sintió muy sucia y reprimió las ganas de cruzarse de brazos para protegerse esa parte de su anatomía.

-Se estará preguntando por qué motivo lo he hecho venir.

-Si, y más le vale que el motivo sea bueno, tengo cosas que hacer.

-No se preocupe que el motivo es justificable – contestó con sarcasmo – Jacob ha tenido un problema en la hora del patio. Como puede imaginarlo de los golpes en su cara.

Eso pareció hacer perder más la paciencia del hombre.

-Eso fue lo primero que noté, y mi hijo me asegura que no ha sido culpa suya y yo le creo. ¿Que no se supone que usted es la responsable de lo que él hace en éstas horas?. Para eso se le paga, ¿no?. ¿O es que acaso no es capaz de hacer bien su trabajo, _maestra Esme_? - culminó de forma despectiva, como si su trabajo no valiera nada.

Esme apretó los dientes, pero no podía dejar de comportarse seriamente.

-Yo soy la _señora Platt_ – puntualizó, por Dios que se haría respetar – Y me enorgullezco de ser muy buena en mi trabajo, pero no soy capaz de controlar segundo por segundo cada una de las cosas que hacen todos mis alumnos. Además la educación de Jacob recae mayormente sobre su familia, yo soy más que todo un refuerzo.

Billy suspiró con pesadez, la independencia y carácter de esa mujer la volvían una criatura en absoluto insoportable, era una lástima que ella fuera la única maestra de segundo grado, porque de lo contrario sin dudarlo cambiaría a su hijo de clase. Menos mal que por lo menos era exquisitamente hermosa, con unas curvas y pechos de infarto, de esa manera hablar con ella no se convertía en una tortura.

-¿Dónde está el niño que golpeó a mi hijo, señora Platt?. Jacob me dijo que fue un compañero de clases – preguntó, deseoso de terminar con la conversación.

-Así es señor, fue Edward Cullen.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron.

-Ah ya veo por dónde va la cosa – se giró a mirar a su hijo, sin borrar de su rostro la expresión burlona - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ésta vez?.

Esme elevó una ceja ante esa pregunta, y vio como Jacob le sonreía con inocencia a su padre.

-Me vino a empujar mientras estaba jugando con Bella, y yo no le había hecho nada.

-¿Qué quiso decir con "ésta vez"? - le preguntó Esme a Billy Black.

-Ese niño _Cullen_ está siempre molestando a Jacob a su amiga Bella, y francamente ya está colmando mi paciencia.

-Eso no es cierto – defendió ella al pequeño que no estaba allí para hacerlo él mismo; y porque le resultaba imposible no salir en su defensa. A ella le constaba que Edward rara vez causaba problemas en clase, y jugaba solo con su círculo de amigos, al que ni Jacob ni Bella pertenecían.

El brillo en los ojos del hombre cambió a rabia.

-¿Está llamando a mi hijo mentiroso?.

Esme tuvo que controlarse para no dar un paso atrás, algo aterrorizada.

-No, yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente sé que antes de hoy, Edward no ha tenido ningún roce con Jacob. Y hasta donde tengo entendido, el conflicto de antes ocurrió porque Jacob empujó a Bella Swan, y Edward quiso ir a defenderla.

Él pareció sospesar un momento sus palabras, hasta que empezó a reír.

-¿Y todo esto ocurrió por una tontería como esa? - preguntó entre risas, dejando aun más desconcertada a Esme, a partir de ahora en la descripción de ese hombre podía añadir _bipolar –_ Jake y Bella juegan siempre de esa manera, si se conocen desde que eran bebés. Es ese niño que tiene que aprender a no meterse donde no le llaman; es igual que su padre, que se cree que el mundo entero le pertenece. No es más que un niñito de mamá.

Esme apretó los dientes y respiró profundo, sin importarle si él lo notaba o menos.

-No voy a suspender a Jacob, ni a Edward. Porque a su edad no es justo hacerlo. Pero es preferible que los dos vuelvan a casa antes, con una advertencia de que no se vuelva a repetir. Y espero que hable seriamente de ésto con su hijo, porque la próxima vez me temo que se tomarán sanciones disciplinarias, considerando que ya no dependerá de mi. Que tenga un buen día señor – lo despachó sin más, muy orgullosa de sí misma por haberse comportado de forma profesional y no sucumbir a las ganas que tenia de decirle lo que de verdad pensaba.

Billy Black apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada y se empezó a encaminar a la puerta.

-Vamos Jake – le dijo a su hijo a sus espaldas – Que aun tienes que ir a recoger tus cosas.

La expresión de Esme se suavizó cuando se giró a mirar a Jacob, independientemente de lo que acaba de ocurrir, seguía siendo un niño y era uno de sus alumnos.

-Hasta mañana, señora Platt – la saludó el niño.

-Hasta mañana Jacob, trata de no meterte en más problemas, ¿De acuerdo?.

El niño asintió y los tres salieron de la habitación. Ya en la sala de esperas del despacho del director, el padre firmó los papeles de salida anticipada de su hijo; y Esme comprobó que la otra persona con la que tenia que hablar ya había llegado.

Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se detuvo, maldijo por un momento el hecho de que habían otras personas a su alrededor y esperaba que ninguno de ellos hubiese notado su reacción. Sobre todo cuando uno de los presentes era el hijo del objeto de sus deseos.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen era sin lugar a dudas el hombre más apuesto de todo el pueblo. Alto, rubio, con un físico atlético natural (aunque no disturbaba el hecho de que pasaba cuatro horas a la semana en el gimnasio), rubio, con ojos de un azul cobalto estupendos y rasgos marcadas, con nariz recta y pómulos alzados; facciones, éstas últimas, que su hijo había heredado de él.

Pero no era solo eso.

Era un cirujano con talento, dedicado a sus pacientes y que se preocupa por ellos. Un ciudadano modelo, miembro de la familia que prácticamente era la dueña de mitad del pueblo. Un padre sin igual, que adora a su hijo por encima de todas las cosas.

"_¡Ahora no Esme!_", se reprendió mentalmente, cuando sintió la humedad que invadía su parte más intima. Éste no era ni el lugar, ni el momento.

-Buenos días Doctor Cullen – saludó con un hilo de voz, que suplicaba no delatara los pensamientos que su cuerpo estaba teniendo por su cuenta.

Él le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de una manera muy diferente a como lo habían hecho antes los ojos del señor Black. Éste mientras tanto, pasó por el lado de ambos para salir, y les lanzó una mirada que si fuera posible, mataría a un elefante. No era un secreto para nadie el resentimiento que Billy Black sentía por la familia Cullen.

Carlisle estrechó la mano de Esme cuando se la tendió, y ella tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no dejarse llevar.

-¿Cómo le va, señora Platt? - preguntó con educación.

-Bien. Pero me temo que ésta no ha sido una llamada de cortesía.

El rubio doctor suspiró y se giró a mirar a su hijo. Finalmente, ¿O quizás la palabra es desgraciadamente?, soltó su mano y la pasó por los cabellos de Edward, que estaba parado a su lado.

-Si, antes vino su amigo Emmett a traerle sus cosas y me contó lo que pasó. Pero él aun no me ha querido decir nada, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward? - le preguntó a su hijo, sin ningún rastro de dureza en la voz.

¿Había olvidado mencionar que dos de sus mayores atributos eran su gran compasión y comprensión?.

-Porque soy un tonto, por eso – murmuró el niño, sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Y no se molestó en dar más explicación.

-No eres para nada un tonto - Carlisle suspiró cuando no recibió respuesta, pero no lo presionó más.

-Si, conmigo tampoco ha querido hablar. Creo que lo que le ocurre es que se siente un poco avergonzado – ella también suspiró y bajó el tono de su voz hasta que solo el Doctor Cullen le escuchó – Por lo que he podido entender, y yo también tengo la sospecha, se trata de un problema de chicas. Quizás tenga más suerte si habla con él en privado, ésta son la clase de cosas que los chicos le confían a su padre.

Carlisle le sonrió con un gesto de agradecimiento y tomó la manito de su hijo.

-¿Tengo que firmar una autorización para poderlo llevar conmigo, verdad?.

-Así es, venga conmigo por favor – lo guió al escritorio de Gianna, que hasta ahora no se había molestado en ocultar que no había parado se observar la conversación entre ambos ni por un segundo – Una firma aquí y la fecha de hoy, por favor – le mostró donde tenia que firmar y él así lo hizo.

-Lo llevaré ahora mismo al hospital para hacerle una radiografía a la mano, quiero estar seguro que no tiene ningún hueso fracturado.

-Si, me parece una excelente idea. Creo que es lo mejor que puede hacer, y espero que la enfermera haya tenido razón y no sea nada grave.

Carlisle volvió a asentir.

-Bueno, si no me necesita para nada más. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

Y Esme le tendió una vez más la mano. Que cuando él volvió a tomar, todo su ser dio un grito de júbilo. La creencia común era decir que los ojos eran la ventana del alma, pero ella personalmente pensaba que gracias al apretón de manos de alguien, se podía deducir si ésta era una buena persona o menos.

Se volvió a mirar al niño, y se agachó hasta estar casi a su altura.

-Buena suerte en el hospital Edward, y espero que te portes bien con tu padre – le dijo con una sonrisa.

La única respuesta del pequeño fue dar un paso hacia adelante y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Esme por un momento se tambaleó al no esperarlo, pero enseguida correspondió. Esto le demostraba que Edward estaba más afectado de lo que ellos creían por lo que había ocurrido.

Sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso disimulado en la sien, la ver que algunos de sus colegas pasaban por la puerta abierta de la secretaria y la observaban fijamente, no quería que la acusaran de ser poco profesional. Entonces susurró solo para sus oídos algo que sabia que le haría estar mejor.

Cuando sintió la sonrisa de él, después de escuchar sus palabras se sintió muy complacida. Odiaba ver a cualquiera de sus niños, pero sobre todo a éste, triste.

-Ya nos veremos cariño – le dijo cuando se separó de él y regresó a la mano que su padre le tendía.

Edward asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Aunque su expresión era más relajada.

-Gracias por su llamada y comprensión señora Platt, y ha sido una placer verla – le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y el mismo brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo mismo digo, Doctor Cullen.

Con un suave asentimiento hacia Gianna, padre e hijo salieron en la secretaria. Después de que el espectacular trasero del Doctor Cullen saliera de su campo de visión, Esme suspiró profundo para calmar sus nervios y la tensión de todo su cuerpo.

El problema fue que no sirvió de mucho, porque el perfume del hombre invadió sus fosas nasales. Un toque de marsilla por el suavizante de la ropa, una pizca picante, el aroma fresco de loción de afeitado y algo que era solamente suyo. Un almizcle único en el mundo, y lo más perturbador de todo era que ella lo conocía perfectamente y lo tenia grabado en su memoria.

Gianna interrumpió sus pensamientos con un suspiro soñador y una sonrisa de tonta.

-Dios, qué le hace ese hombre a mis ovarios – dijo sin rodeos. Esme no pudo evitar endurecer la mirada al escuchar sus palabras, lo que provocó que Gianna riera – Qué envidia Esme, yo no sé qué haría en tu lugar si él me apretara la mano así, o aunque sea me mirara como lo hace contigo.

A Esme le hirvieron las mejillas … y la sangre.

-Gianna, controlate – le dijo entre dientes - ¿Quieres que te recuerde a Alec?.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin nada de remordimiento.

-Alec sabe que lo amor. Pero no estoy ciega. Y si hay una verdad absoluta en éste mundo es que Carlisle Cullen es capaz de excitar a una lesbiana.

-Oh, por el amor de todos los cielos – se lamentó, no valía la pena reprender a alguien que hacia oídos sordos cuando le convenía – Me vuelvo a mi clase – anunció y la acompañó la risa de Gianna.

Regresó a sus alumnos y continuó con las lecciones del día. Hasta que finalmente la hora de salida llegó. Esperó hasta que el último de sus niños salió en compañía de uno de sus padres o representante. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida, no iba con prisas; ni siquiera llevaba el coche, éste estaba en taller. Aunque la cosa cambió cuando notó que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo muy rápidamente.

Una bocina sonó cuando llegó al aparcamiento de la escuela, y cómo ella no se lo esperaba, se sobresaltó del susto y sus carpetas cayeron al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlas y el hombre que estaba en el coche bajó a ayudarla.

-Lo siento mucho señora Platt – se disculpó el doctor Cullen, tomando las carpetas en sus manos.

Y aunque Esme no levantó la vista para mirarlo, por cómo sintió sus ojos atravesar su escote, supo que él no lo lamentaba particularmente mucho.

-No pasa nada Doctor Cullen – le restó importancia – Son cosas que pasan. Qué gusto volver a verlo otra vez – dijo con educación cuando levantó la cara para encontrarse con los ojos risueños de él.

-Lo mismo digo, espero solo no haber llegado tarde.

Ese comentario confundió a Esme, y estaba segura que su expresión revelaba como se sentía.

-¿Tarde para qué? - preguntó lo que estaba pensando.

Por cómo él sonrió, supo antes de que hablara cual iba a ser su respuesta.

-Para acompañarla a casa.

-¿Acompañarme a casa? - quería estar segura de que había escuchado bien.

La sonrisa de él se volvió aun más irónica.

-¿Tiene intenciones de preguntar a todo lo que yo digo? - preguntó a su vez con retórica – Sí, he dicho acompañarla a casa. Me parece lo más lógico, después de todo somos casi vecinos.

Era una oferta muy tentadora, tenia que reconocerlo, porque si no aceptaba le tocaría hacerse casi media hora a pie. Pero había otras tantas, y quizás más, razones por las que no era una buena idea.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward? - ésta era solo la primera.

¿Qué imagen le darían al niño?.

La mirada de Carlisle se suavizó ante la mención de su hijo, clara evidencia de su amor por él, y señaló con un gesto de la mano al coche.

-Se ha quedado dormido, después de que termináramos en el hospital fuimos a comer un helado, y apenas nos subimos en el coche, empezó a roncar. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo para él – culminó con seriedad.

Esme no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con él.

-Si, así es, MUY largo. ¿Qué tal sus dedos? - preguntó con preocupación.

-Por suerte no llegaron a fracturarse ni dislocarse. Y la enfermera hizo muy bien trabajo al vendarlos. En unos días estoy seguro que estarán como nuevos.

Esme suspiró aliviada, feliz de escuchar esa noticia. Pero ese sentimiento pasó cuando el Doctor Cullen volvió a hablar.

-Vamos Esme, deja que te acompañe a casa – dijo con voz seductora.

Sus piernas casi cedieron otra vez, ¿Por qué tenia que reaccionar siempre así cada vez que él se atrevía a llamarla con su nombre de pila?. Lo quería reprender, llamarle la atención por haberlo hecho; se giró a su alrededor, constatando que no hubiera nadie, cualquiera lo podía haber escuchado y empezaría a sospechar.

-_Doctor Cullen – _dio un su voz el mejor tono de advertencia que podía reproducir.

Pero no pudo continuar su frase, que empezó a llover al improviso y en solo tres segundos, los dos quedaron empapados de la cabeza a los pies. Sin discutir más, salieron corriendo hacia el coche y entraron en éste, sin importarles que lo mojarían por completo.

Carlisle encendió la calefacción y condujo lentamente, tenia muy poca visibilidad. Por unos minutos reinó el silencio en el interior del auto, mientras los dos intentaban espantar el frío que se les había calado hasta los huesos.

-Muchas gracias por llevarme a casa – dijo Esme, castañeando los dientes.

Eso provocó la sonrisa complacida de Carlisle, que aumentó la temperatura de la calefacción.

-¿A qué ahora agradeces que haya tenido la consideración de pasar por ti? - preguntó con una autosuficiencia, que en cualquier otra persona hubiese sido pedante, pero en él resultaba odiosamente sexy.

-Por _usted_ – corrigió enseguida Esme – Que haya pasado por usted. No recuerdo haberle dado el derecho de que me tuteara.

Pero eso no desanimó a Carlisle en absoluto, más bien pareció ser todo lo contrario. Porque su mano se posó sobre el mulso de ella de una manera posesiva. Esme intentó apartarla, pero él solo apretó más duro su agarre, y esa caricia primitiva hizo que se contorsionara en su asiento.

Dios, ¿Qué era lo que le hacia éste hombre cada vez que lo veía?.

-Creo que después de todo éste tiempo, tengo el suficiente derecho de llamarte por tu nombre. ¿No te parece?.

Se atrevió a mirar su rostro iluminado por los faros de la calle. A pesar de que toda su atención estaba puesta en la carretera, parecía estar bastante relajado; tenia una sonrisa que delataba de mucho lo que pensaba. Por un momento la distrajo el centellar de metal, el anillo que se encontraba en su mano izquierda se había iluminado al pasar bajo un semáforo.

Éste era el otro motivo por que el que estaba mal subirse en su coche.

-No podemos. No es correcto – dijo titubeante, perfectamente consciente de que no convencía a nadie.

La respuesta de Carlisle fue una simple pregunta que derrumbó todas sus defensas.

-¿Por qué algo que nos hace tan felices a los dos no es correcto?.

"_Porque no está bien"_, quiso contestar ella, pero la mano de Carlisle abandonó su muslo para viajar a la parte posterior de su cuello, masajeando los músculos tensos; haciendo que cualquier palabra se atorara en la punta de su lengua. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, acercándose más al contacto y cerró los ojos.

-Por favor – la voz de él sonó suplicante – Sabes que te necesito.

Abrió los ojos y se giró a mirarle, él tenia una expresión hambrienta y desesperada en el rostro. Éste era el hombre que la había convertido en _La otra. _

Suspiró con resignación, pero también expectante de lo que vendría dentro de muy poco.

-Ésta es la última vez – hizo la misma promesa de siempre, y que nunca era capaz de cumplir.

Él sonrió.

-Tenemos que ir a mi casa, no puedo dejar solo a Edward.

Esme asintió, pero no le dijo nada más.

-Mejor de cacahuete, mami – interrumpió el silencio Edward.

Esme volvió la cabeza a verle y sonrió con ternura. El pequeño estaba murmurando incoherencias dormido. Recostado en el asiento casi en posición fetal, con sus desordenados cabellos cobrizos dándole un aura angelical, y todo el alrededor de su boquita cubierta de helado de chocolate.

-Sí que estaba cansado – comentó Carlisle pensativo, en cuanto sabia que las ocasiones en las que Edward hablaba en sueños, era cuando estaba verdaderamente agotado.

-Espero solo que pronto supere lo que ocurrió hoy – dijo Esme, más para sí misma - ¿Pudiste hablar con él?, ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó entre curiosa y preocupada, dejando de lado la formalidad de llamarlo de usted. Ya no tenia caso, al menos en la intimidad.

Carlisle frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

-Estaba intentando defender a un niña que le gusta, y en realidad ella terminó apoyando a su atacante.

Esme asintió.

-Si, a Bella Swan. He notado en los últimos meses cómo la mira Edward, pero ella no le hace caso. Temo mucho que hoy se haya lastimado más a nivel emocional, que físico.

Carlisle pareció destrozado.

- A mi pequeño le han roto el corazón hoy por primera vez, y no sé cómo sentirme. Creo que en el fondo estoy más dolido yo que él.

A Esme esas palabras le sonaron familiares.

-Los niños soy muy fuertes, a veces incluso más que los adultos. Tengo la fe y también la certeza de que antes que nos demos cuenta, Edward ya estará riendo como si nada. Y tampoco hoy ha sido tan malo, porque has podido comprobar la bondad y el gran sentido de la justicia que Edward posee. Incluso a veces creo que no tiene ni una pizca de malicia en su cuerpo.

-Si, eso lo ha debido heredar de la familia de su madre. Porque los Cullen podemos ser bastantes horribles cuando nos lo proponemos.

Esme rió por sus palabras, no era capaz de cree que él no fuera tan bueno como su hijo.

Llegaron a la casa de él, y aparcó el coche en el garaje. Carlisle se bajó a tomar a su hijo en brazos, el cual ni siquiera se despertó por el movimiento, en cambio ella seguía divertida en el asiento del copiloto. Él se acercó a su lado y abrió la puerta.

-Lo digo muy en serio – sonó ofendido de que ella pensara que él no era capaz de nada malo – Mi mujer me acusa continuamente de ser un muy mal perdedor, y de hacer lo que sea para ganar.

La risa de Esme murió en el acto y su mirada se ensombreció.

-El mejor momento para nombrar a tu mujer, en serio – dijo con sequedad, bajando también ella del coche. Sin molestarse en tomar su bolso ni las carpetas.

Fue entonces cuando Carlisle cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó, pero sabia que no servía de mucho – Sabes que soy un imbécil.

Ella no dijo nada mientras los dos entraban en la casa, pero a Carlisle no se le escapó ver sus labios que se elevaban suavemente. La verdad, le encantaba cuando él se auto insultaba para hacerse perdonar.

Carlisle llevó a su hijo a su habitación y lo acostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y lo arropó hasta el pecho; y antes de salir le depositó un beso sobre la frente. Toda la escena fue vista por Esme, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, y se limpió rápidamente una lagrima que se escapaba por la mejilla, antes de que él lo notara.

Cuando Carlisle salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, tomó la mano de Esme y la empezó a acompañar a la biblioteca, el cual funcionaba también como su despacho en casa.

-¿Dónde está _ella_? - hizo Esme la inevitable pregunta, cuando notó lo sola que estaba la casa.

Antes de llegar a su destino, él se paró en un armario del pasillo y sacó dos toallas.

-Trabajando – le contestó, entregándole una de las toallas – Y no volverá hasta muy tarde, así que tenemos tiempo – la tranquilizó.

Entraron en la biblioteca y lo primero que Esme notó fue el enorme retrato encima de la chimenea … de Carlisle … junto a su esposa … el día de su boda.

-Lo que he dicho antes iba a muy en serio, Carlisle – le dijo con seriedad, el remordimiento la estaba matando – Ésta será la última vez.

A veces no sabia qué era más fuerte, si la culpa o su deseo por ese hombre.

-_Shhh_ – la silenció Carlisle, parándose enfrente de ella y posando dos dedos sobre sus labios, mientras con la otra empezaba a soltar los botones del jersey de Esme. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan primitiva y voraz – Si ésta de verdad es nuestra última vez, quiero disfrutar al máximo cada minuto, saborear cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y lograr encontrar la manera de llevarte siempre dentro de mi.

Y entonces la besó, y el fuego se encendió entre ellos. Si era una pecadora por lo sentía por él, entonces iría al infierno encantada.

_Continuará …_

**Y Bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido?. **

**Muy pronto llegará la segunda y última parte de la historia, que es en dónde ocurre toda la acción ;)**

**¿Ustedes qué dicen merece un review?. **

**¿Quién ha entendido en qué serie me he inspirado?. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Besos, Ros. **


	2. Chapter 2

******Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Un consejo: al terminar éste capitulo, vuelvan a leer la historia toda desde el principio. prometo que no se arrepentirán, y todo tendrá más sentido ;). **

**Nos leemos más abajo. **

**SEGUNDA PARTE. **

Todo razonamiento lógico desapareció a la vez de la mente de Esme. Lo único que procesaba en esos momentos eran los labios de Carlisle que devoraban suavemente los suyos, sus lenguas que parecían danzar de una manera erótica, sus manos que viajaron a su trasero y acunaba cada uno una nalga.

Esme se sintió que caía por un barranco y aprovechó esa última acción de Carlisle para sujetarse a su cuello. Él la levantó y ella enroscó las piernas al rededor de su cintura. Él era tan fuerte e imponente, que solo en sus brazos se sentía así de segura.

Carlisle se separó de sus labios y empezó a dejar un rastro de besos en su cuello, mientras ella se estiraba para que él tuviera un mejor acceso.

Estaban mojados por la tormenta, aun así ambos tenían la piel hirviendo y estaban empezando a sudar.

Esme sitió los labios de Carlisle concentrarse en el mismo punto, en el nacimiento de su cuello y soltó un gemido de placer, disfrutando de la sensación; sin importarle en ese momento que quedaría la evidencia de un _chupeton_. Ya mañana se preocuparía de cubrirlo para que nadie lo notara en su trabajo.

-Dime que me quieres – suplicó sin vergüenza – Necesito escuchar que me quieres, que soy lo más importante en tu vida.

-Te quiero – susurró Carlisle, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. Y sonó tan sincero, tan enamorado – No podría vivir sin ti.

-Yo también te quiero – debería ser algo que lamentaría, ¿Pero cómo negaba lo que su corazón gritaba con cada latido? - Que Dios me perdone, pero te amo y no puedo evitarlo.

Carlisle la llevó a su escritorio y la sentó en una esquina, con un movimiento del brazo arrojó todos los papeles que estaban encima, como si no tuviesen importancia.

-No lo evites – consoló Carlisle, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella estaba pensando.

Las palabras sobraron mientras ambos hablaban con su cuerpo.

Él se dedicó a desvestirla con una lentitud embriagadora. Primero el jersey y los pantalones. Cuando se hubo quedado solo con su ropa interior, Carlisle dejó un rastros de besos en toda su piel, no quería dejar desatendida ninguna parte. Esme arqueó la espalda cuando él llegó a su ombligo y lo rodeó con su lengua, al mismo tiempo que sus manos hacían desaparecer sus bragas.

-Estás tan húmeda – dijo él con satisfacción, introduciendo dos dedos en la intimidad de Esme – tan lista para mi.

-Siempre lo estoy – contestó Esme en un jadeo, acariciando los cabellos de Carlisle, que aun se mantenía ocupado con su vientre – Oh – abrió mucho los ojos cuando sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con su clitoris – Oh Dios.

Carlisle sonrió con ironía, y fue otra vez hacia su cara para besarla, absorbiendo con sus labios el grito de placer que sus dedos le estaban proporcionando.

-No, Dios no está. Soy solo yo – dijo con picardía y una sonrisa arrogante, que aun así sabia que a ella le encantaba.

Y no lo decepcionó porque Esme rió y con sus manos enmarcó el rostro de él.

-Calla y besame – fue mitad una orden, y mitad un súplica.

Él obedeció, y la necesidad de su cuerpo se volvió insoportable. La costura de sus pantalones estaban a punto de ceder. La necesitaba, la necesitaba ya.

Soltó rápidamente los botones de su camisa y la arrojó al suelo sin ninguna contemplación. Se apartó de ella y se empezó a sacar sus pantalones.

-Estoy demasiado vestido, ¿No te parece? - comentó.

-Completamente de acuerdo – contestó Esme, devorando con la mirada su perfecta anatomía.

-Perdoname que no sea capaz de complacerte como te mereces, Esme – se disculpó Carlisle, mientras con una de sus rodillas separaba las piernas de ella – Pero ya no puedo esperar más para estar dentro de ti.

-Me complaces – aseguró ella, apoyando sus manos sobre las caderas de Carlisle y guiando su protuberancia a su interior – Y yo también te necesito dentro de mi.

Con esa afirmación, cualquier rastro de auto-control que pudiera quedar en él se desvaneció, y con una fuerte embestida la penetró. Por un segundo Esme sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, pero de inmediato ésta dio paso al placer cuando el interior de su cuerpo se amoldó perfectamente a su miembro.

Enseguida empezaron a moverse en un ritmo ancestral, que los liberaba más con cada segundo que pasaba. Carlisle volvió a besar su oreja, mientras ella acariciaba su cuello y espaldas con las manos.

-¡Oh, Carlisle! - gimió Esme, al sentir que ya estaba cerca del clímax.

-Te amo – le dijo Carlisle en medio del momento, sintiendo los espasmos de las paredes de Esme alrededor de él, había llegado.

-Yo también te amo – contestó Esme. Y fue hermoso pensar en que esa declaración llegó en el mismo momento en el que él también llegó a la satisfacción.

Carlisle se desplomó encima de Esme, los dos respiraban con dificultad.

-Eres – intentó decir Carlisle, recobrando un poco la compostura – eres la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

Ella sonrió y continuó acariciando los suaves cabellos de la nuca de él. Giró la vista para observar el reloj de péndulo que estaba a su izquierda. Marcaba las _3:05_ de la tarde.

-Ya va siendo hora de que yo me vaya, seguro que _tu mujer_ está a punto de llegar – comunicó, intentando incorporarse del escritorio, pero el peso de él se lo impedía.

Carlisle alzó la cabeza justo lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran, y le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa. Aun le apetecía jugar un poco más.

-Ven a ducharte conmigo – pidió y besó la punta de su delicada nariz – Solo una ducha rápida, por favor. Aun no estoy listo para dejarte marchar, Señora Platt.

Esme suspiró con fingida pesadez, ninguno de los dos tenia dudas de que cedería. El muy sin vergüenza sabia a la perfección el efecto que tenia en ella.

-Una muy rápida. Y solamente a ducharnos – advirtió, apuntándolo con su dedo indice.

Carlisle aumentó su sonrisa y su simple respuesta fue lamer el dedo que Esme aun tenia cerca de su rostro. Las mejillas de ella se encendieron con ese gesto.

En silencio los dos se levantaron del escritorio y se cubrieron el cuerpo con las toallas que antes Carlisle había tomado. Salieron al pasillo y fueron al baño común que estaba a dos puertas. Una de las normas no habladas que tenían era que la habitación principal era _off-limit_, ésta estaba reservada solo para Carlisle y su mujer.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y descartar las toallas, Carlisle abrió el agua caliente y Esme se deshizo de su sujetador, que era la única pieza de ropa que aun llevaba puesta. Cuando el vapor del agua invadió el baño, los dos entraron en la ducha.

-Aquí están mis chicas – dijo Carlisle, inclinándose para succionar uno de los pechos de Esme – Hoy las he tenido un poco abandonadas.

Esme apoyó la espalda contra la pared y, cerrando los ojos, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Carlisle, para evitar caerse. Se deleitaba de placer mientras él lamía, succionaba mordía y hacía lo que quería con sus pechos.

-Carlisle, tus labios serán mi perdición – lamentó.

Él rió de manera ronca y se levantó a mirarla otra vez.

-Qué curioso, porque eso es lo mismo que yo digo de tu cuerpo.

Y entonces la besó. Como acordado, solo fue una ducha, pero la intimidad hizo el momento tan especial como si hubiesen hecho de nuevo el amor. Se lavaron el cabello y el cuerpo el uno a la otra, compartiendo besos y caricias; y cuando terminaron de ducharse, con una toalla se secaron cada rincón.

-Ya me tengo que ir – volvió a repetir ella.

-Aun no – susurró el Doctor.

Esme se puso la bata, pero Carlisle no dejó que se la amarrara al rededor de su cintura, porque sus manos deseaban explorar su cuerpo otra vez.

-Eres incorregible – ella rió, intentando apartar sus manos, pero Carlisle era muy insistente. Su amor y deseo por ésta mujer eran insaciables.

Hasta que alguien llamando a la puerta del baño los interrumpió. Los dos se sobresaltaron por la sorpresa y algo de miedo; al girarse a mirar la puerta, agradecieron que Carlisle hubiese tenido el sentido común de echar el cerrojo.

-Mami, papi – llamó Edward del otro lado - ¿Están allí?.

Esme rápidamente se amarró la bata, y le pasó a Carlisle la suya, con una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Mami, papi? - volvió a llamar Edward, escuchaba movimiento pero no había recibido respuesta.

-Si hijo, un momento – contestó Carlisle.

Asegurándose de que se habían cubierto bien los cuerpos, Esme se adelantó a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado, Edward la miraba con los ojos aun caídos por el sueño, el labio algo hinchado por la pelea de antes y aun rodeado de chocolate, y la mano que llevaba los dedos vendados apretándose la tripita.

-¿Cariño, qué ocurre? - le preguntó Esme con preocupación, cuando notó que su piel estaba algo verde.

-Mami, me duele la barriga – le contestó con un gemido.

-Oh cariño, ven aquí – Esme lo cogió de la mano y acompañó dentro del baño.

Él se sentó en la taza, mientras ella mojaba una toalla pequeña para la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Carlisle, apartando con la mano los cabellos de su hijo de sus ojos.

-Le duele el estómago – contestó Esme, limpiando con mucho cuidado el rostro de Edward – Exactamente, ¿Cuánto helado comiste? - le preguntó al niño.

Carlisle carraspeó la garganta, sabiendo que pronto sería reprendido.

Edward se encogió de hombros, después del tercero había perdido la cuenta.

-No me acuerdo – aunque por el rosado de sus mejillas, sabia que se había puesto en problemas con mamá.

Porque cuando se trataba de dulces, ella tenia la norma de que dos a la vez era el máximo.

Esme miró a Carlisle con enfado, y se acercó a él para que Edward no escuchara lo que le tenia que decir.

-Por el amor de Dios, Carlisle – siseó – Se supone que eres doctor, Edward acaba de estar refriado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarle comer tanto helado?.

Carlisle intentó encogerse de hombros, como si la respuesta a su pregunta fuera muy obvia.

-Quería que se animara después del día que tuvo.

-Con un solo helado, o con dos como mucho, te aseguro que ya hubiese estado contento – se interrumpió para cerrar los ojos y suspirar con resignación – Algún día vas a tener que aprender a decirle que no.

Carlisle sonrió con inocencia y Esme desistió de reprenderle. Edward podía haber heredado de ella la pigmentación de su piel, cabello y ojos, pero las expresiones y los gestos eran los de su padre. Carlisle no sabia cómo negarle nada a su hijo, y ella no sabia cómo negarle nada a él.

Hace algún tiempo ya había aceptado la realidad de que en la educación de su hijo, ella jugaría el papel de la policía mala.

-Edward, cariño – lo llamó – baja a la cocina para que papá te de algo para el dolor.

-Si, mami – replicó Edward, acercándose a su padre que lo cogió en brazos.

-Y tú, Super papá – le dijo a Carlisle – ve a ocuparte de tu hijo, mientras yo organizo un poco aquí arriba. En la nevera está la sopa de patatas que dejé hecha ésta mañana.

-Está bien – asintió Carlisle.

Esme fue hacia ellos y depositó un beso sobre la frente de Edward, que al estar en los brazos de Carlisle, se encontraba a su misma altura.

-¿Cómo te sientes los dedos, bebé? - le preguntó.

-Ya no me duelen – aseguró.

-Que bueno, mi vida. Ahora anda, ve con papá.

Antes de salir, Carlisle la besó en los labios y susurró cerca de su oído algo solo para ella.

-Tú y yo aun no hemos acabado, _señora Platt –_ sonrió al ver las mejillas escarlatas de Esme, y con eso se dio la media vuelta y salió al pasillo – Vamos Edward, que con el jarabe que te va a dar papá te va a dejar de doler el estómago – Prometió – Tenemos que asegurarnos que mamá está contenta, porque si ella está contenta …

Dejó la frase al aire, y Edward la terminó por él.

-Todos en casa estamos contentos.

Esme negó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación y se agachó a recoger los paños sucios que estaban en el suelo del baño. Los llevó al cuarto de la colada, que estaba justo al lado. Se dirigió a la biblioteca a limpiar todo el desastre que habían dejado con su _infidelidad_.

Al entrar, lo primero que volvió a llamar su atención fue la foto de Carlisle y ella, el día que se casaron. Siempre ha sido el punto central de la estancia. Los dos se veían tan felices y

enamorados …

Esme sonrió, dichosa al pensar que después de once años casados y quince juntos, la llama entre ellos era incluso más fuerte.

Se agachó a recoger su jersey y la camisa de Carlisle, que seguían en el suelo, y agrandó los ojos ante lo que se encontró.

-Carlisle, eres una bestia – murmuró para sí, divertida. En cuanto algunos botones de la camisa de él se había descocido de la tela, con las prisas con las que se la sacó.

Y es que era verdad, en esos momentos sus actos eran algo más primitivos y elementales. Se llevó una mano al cuello, cubriendo la marca que había dejado allí con sus besos, y un suspiro de satisfacción se le escapó.

Hacer el amor con Carlisle siempre había sido fuera de éste mundo, pero los momentos de clandestinidad los hacían aun más excitantes. Cuando ella era solo la maestra de su hijo se volvía en alguien prohibida, y eso llevaba el acto a otro nivel completamente superior.

Su cuerpo siempre se llenaba de anticipación cada vez que él tenia un día libre entre semana.

Acomodó todos los papeles que él había tirado, sobre el escritorio, y antes de salir se aseguró de que no había dejado nada fuera de lugar. Cuando Edward viniera a hacer los deberes más tarde, no quería que encontrara ningún rastro de lo que sus padres habían estado haciendo en ese lugar.

¿Quién lo hubiese pensando que hace once años atrás, cuando ella tomó la decisión de seguir llevando el apellido de su familia, en lugar de adoptar el de él, hubiese jugado tan bien a su favor?.

A pesar de su gran amor por Carlisle, cuando se casaron, ella quiso conservar algo de autonomía. Naturalmente que adora estar casada con él, se trata del amor se su vida; pero los Cullen son la familia más influyente, no solo del pueblo, sino que tienen también cierta relevancia en todo el Estado, y ella no quería que la gente asociara sus méritos y logros profesionales a su apellido de casada. Además que estaba muy orgullosa de su propia familia y sus orígenes, así que Carlisle la apoyó en sus deseos.

En el pueblo todos sabían que eran marido y mujer, pero se les conocía como el Doctor Cullen y la señora Platt _de Cullen_.

Unos meses atrás, cuando su hijo empezó segundo grado, ella se convirtió en su maestra. En ese momento Esme se encontró en un dilema, no quería que a Edward lo marginaran porque ella era su madre, o que le acusaran de ser el preferido de la clase; pero ella era la única maestra de segundo, y no había la opción de cambiarlo de clase.

En ese momento el hecho de que Esme llevara un apellido diferente a suyo se volvió útil. Eso simplificaría las cosas para su bebé, y le daría una cierta independencia. Así que aunque todos sabían que era su hijo, dentro de la escuela ella era "_La señora Platt_", y fuera de ésta mamá, o mami, como aun le llamaba.

Lo mejor de todo vino cuando Carlisle una noche sugirió que sería divertido tener una relación clandestina con la maestra de Edward …

Fue a su habitación a vestirse. Después de ya se hubiese puesto la ropa íntima y unos pantalones, entró en el armario a buscar una camisa. Entonces sintió a su marido que le apartaba el cabello del cuello, y lo besaba con ternura.

Esme cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda sobre el pecho de Carlisle.

-Me quedé esperando a que nos alcanzaras en la cocina, pero no llegaste – le dijo él.

Ella sonrió y se giró a encararlo.

-Es que tenia que organizarlo todo, antes de que _tu mujer_ llegara y se encontrara con el desastre que dejamos – bromeó.

Carlisle rió y la besó.

-Ah, si. Entonces has hecho bien – le siguió el juego – Amo mi mujer, pero cuando se enfada tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

Esme lo miró con una fingida expresión molesta.

-Carlisle, ¿Sabes que en éste momento soy _tu mujer_, no?. Ya no soy más la _señora Platt_. No te adentres en un terreno peligroso.

Carlisle depositó un último beso sobre sus labios, y se fue a su parte del armario.

-Mi amor sabes perfectamente que te adoro, tanto a ti como a la señora Platt. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te conozca y sé cómo eres – cuando notó que ella lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, él le sonrió – Tranquila, que amo cada una de las facetas de tu carácter.

Su corazón brincó, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que él le decía que la amaba. Y correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo.

Escogió una camisa rosa y se la puso. Carlisle se estaba abrochando los botones de su propia camisa.

-¿Así que yo digo que eres un tramposo? - preguntó Esme como si nada, recordando lo que él le había dicho antes en el coche.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros, con fingida indiferencia.

-Te escuché el otro día – aunque había algo acusador en su tono de voz – Le dijiste a Edward que no querías que él fuera tan mal perdedor como yo.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco.

-Carlisle, te he visto desarmar un cubo de rubik para poner los colores en orden.

-Eso no es trampa, es solo jugar con inteligencia – se defendió.

-Llámalo como tú quieres, que en el resto del mundo es hacer trampas y ser un mal perdedor. Vas a tener que aceptar esposo mio, que tú también tienes esos defectos que yo amo con locura, al igual que tus virtudes.

Carlisle fue hacia ella y besó su cuello, antes de susurrar en su oído.

-Eso ha sido muy cursi – bromeó, buscando provocarla.

Esme decidió ignorar ese último comentario. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Dónde está Edward? - cambió de tema.

-Comiendo su sopa, delante de la televisión. Le dije que enseguida bajábamos tú y yo.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? - tomó su mano y empezaron a encaminarse a la salida de la habitación.

-Esme, quitame una curiosidad – ella lo miró – Cuando hablé con Edward para que me contara lo que había ocurrido en la escuela, me dijo que después de que tú lo abrazaras y le dijeras algo al oído, él se sentía mucho mejor.

Esme asintió.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?, porque él me contestó que era un secreto.

-Que como su maestra estaba un poco molesta con él. Pero a pesar de todo, como su madre estaba orgullosa de que hubiese salido a defender a otra persona.

-Tenemos un buen hijo, ¿Verdad? - comentó Carlisle con sus ojos brillando también él de orgullo.

-Eso es porque nuestro hijo se parece a ti.

Carlisle se acercó la mano izquierda de ella a los labios, y besó el dedo en el que se encontraba su anillo de matrimonio y compromiso.

-Hemos sido afortunados.

Esme estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si, muy afortunados en todo – pensó en voz alta.

Antes de que empezaran a bajar las escaleras, Carlisle la atrajo a sí y le robó un apasionado beso. Edward ya empezaba a encontrar asqueroso las demostraciones efusivas de afecto en público de sus padres.

-Dios Esme. Cómo voy a echar de menos cuando dentro de unos meses Edward pase a tercer grado. Extrañaré los encuentros secretos que tengo con la maestra de mi hijo.

-Estaba pensando … – Esme llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a ésta idea en la cabeza - ¿Qué opinarías tú de una mujer que tiene una aventura con su doctor?.

-Podemos volver a mi consultorio en el hospital.

-Si, haces ya un tiempo que lo tenemos abandonado.

Carlisle elevó una ceja, con gesto seductor.

-Definitivamente, eres una mujer con muchos recursos.

-¿Te gusta? - aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Hazme saber la próxima vez que te encuentres mal …

**FIN. **

**¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció?. Como ven ya pueden respirar tranquilos, que ninguno de los dos son unos adúlteros. A que ahora ya no me odian tanto :P. La verdad es que al inicio tenia pensando que la historia iba a ser un one shot, pero se estaba volviendo demasiado largo y decidí dividirlo en dos partes. **

**La serie en la que me inspiré es "Modern Family" (una de las más divertidas del momento, si alguien quiere saber mi opinión), concretamente en los personajes de Phil y Claire, que una vez al año (en San Valentín) fingen ser otras personas, y se encuentran para tener una relación clandestina. Por si a alguien le interesa. **

**Espero solo que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario. **

**Besos, Ros. **


End file.
